Secrets Stolen
by BoyyM
Summary: Munches life gets turned upside down and Fin is stuck along for the ride.


Title: Secrets Stolen

Author: BoyyM

Fandom: Law and Order SVU

Pairing: Munch/Fin

Date: 10-12-03

Feedback: Please

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me they belong to NBC. I'm not making money just having fun.

Summary: Munches life gets turned upside down and Fin is stuck along for the ride.

Spoilers: Munch and Fin are in an established relationship

-----------------

The young boy lay on the cement sidewalk covered by Elliot Stabler's jacket. Olivia Benson sat next to him brushing his long hair off his face.

"The medics will be here soon to get you to the hospital." Olivia said. "In the mean time can you tell us your name? How old you are?"

"My names Kieran O'Shea, I'm 12 for another 2 months." Kieran answered.

"Do you know who shot you Kieran?" Elliot asked.

"The man," the boy mumbled "The cop, with the brief case he shot me."

Olivia looked at Elliot confusion lining her face. Stabler not sure he heard right toke a few steps back towards the boy.

"Why would he do that?" Stabler asked.

"I stole his briefcase, he wanted it back." the boy said.

"Kieran are you sure the cop over there was the one who shoot you?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, I'm sure he dates my Mom." Kieran shuddered.

Olivia stood up and toke the few steps toward Elliott.

"What do you think Liv?" Elliott asked.

"I don't think the cop shot him for any appropriate reason. Shooting a thief on the run normally doesn't happen over a something as inexpensive as a brief case." Olivia said.

"That must mean it isn't the brief case the cop wanted back it was what's inside." Elliot remarked.

"Let's ask Kieran before they get him loaded on the bus." Olivia said. "We need to know if we have enough to arrest him now before that briefcase disappears."

"Kieran ID him as the shooter. You don't think that's enough." Elliot asked

"On this one I'm not sure. We need the gun and we need the briefcase." Olivia said.

Elliot walked a crossed the street to the bus that was loading Kieran. Olivia followed close behind only to be cut off by the medic.

"If you'll excuse us Detectives no more questions. I need to get him to the hospital." The medic said as she loaded the stretcher onto the bus and shut the doors.

Elliot looked at Olivia as they watched the bus pull away.

"Now what?" Elliot asked.

"Now we arrest him." Olivia said.

Elliot sighs and turned toward the officer who was talking to some beat cops. Olivia followed behind him, her face showing the weariness of her mind and body.

"Officer ….." Elliot asks to the man's back.

The officers stop talking and turn around.

"What's your name Officer?" Elliot asks, while pointing at the man Kieran ID.

"Officer Paul Jamison" The young cop replied.

"Paul Jamison. You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Kieran O'Shea" Olivia announced as Elliot turns him around to cuff him. "You have the right to remain silent."

"Here Bob" Officer Jamison says "Make sure my case gets to my girlfriend."

"Oh no" Olivia said "That's coming with us its evidence."

Elliott pushed the man off towards the car while Olivia put the briefcase in the trunk.

"Call my girl Bob tell her where I am." Paul yelled.

"Sure Paul" Bob replies, a frown crossing his face as he pulls out his cell phone and dials.

------

Elliot paced outside the 2-way mirror. Wishing there was something he could hit. Hell who was he kidding he wished he could hit Jamison. The man's gun, badge and briefcase had been taken into evidence. Olivia was getting coffee and he felt oddly in another world or plain of existence.

"Elliott" Munch said "The briefcase contains video tapes. Fin and I are going to watch them and see what's there. Do you want to have a look see too or wait around to questions him?"

"I'll wait to question him. The bullet comparison should be coming in soon from his gun and the one they toke from Kieran's side." Elliot said. "Hopefully that will just wrap things up."

"Hope so too" Munch replied "I'll let you know what's on the tapes as soon as where done."

-----------------

"And here we go again folks." Munch says, "Have I ever told you Fin how much I hate watching videos we get in as evidence."

"Only a few…. Thousand times." Fin laughed, "But hey if you have to be stuck watching bad videos at least you're with me."

Munch laughed, "Your right on that one when the most horrible things in the world happen. I always want to be with you lover boy."

"Hurry up and get the damn tape started there's like six of them we gotta watch and I was hoping we could go home sometime tonight." Fin sighed.

"Okay here we go." Munch said and pressed play.

The fuzziness of the tape gave way to Kieran sitting on a bed naked. A woman is sitting behind him. A voice cuts in speaking instructions to the lady and the boy.

"Sounds like Jamison to me." Fin said.

"Yah I agree with you." Munch replied.

The camera starts to pan upward a crossed the boy and up to the women's face.

"Shit!" Munch yells. Launching himself out of his chair so hard it clatters to the floor behind him. "That freaking bitch."

"What?" Fin asks.

"Thattttt thatttttsss my ex wife." Munch spit out.


End file.
